Uhim Clan
Uhim Clan While there is surprisingly little on the Uhim Clan in official Nilfeheim records 1 Other than the stories told in local Heritage Class 2. Egill Skallagrímsson remembered some details. The passenger manifest of the Ark Stockholm mentions Ulf Uhim but no family records of such a name could be found in Sweden, Norway or any of the other Nordic countries from where the New Vikings came. Alrik's Notes give us some insights as who he might have been, as he writes. “Ulf Uhim is perhaps the most insane of all the Viking Movement members. He changed his name to a LARP character he invented and actually believed to be a druid and mystic. Running around in Deer skins and stinking like a bear after hibernation.” While there is much debate what LARP could mean, it appears that Ulf changed his name to Uhim. No distinct Nordic reference to Uhim could be found in any language. On Nilfeheim Ulf Uhim gathered a sizable number of followers and became a “holy man” of sorts. Claiming he killed a Fangsnapper with his bare hands. (A feat Alrik does not believe. He writes: that crazy lying Ulf tries to convince everyone he killed a Fangsnapper with his bare hands. I tried and it doesn't work 3, you need at least a knife.) He and his followers leave the Hasvik settlement during the third year of colonization in a boat 4 and they discovered what will later be known as the Uhim Grounds. The followers form the Uhim Clan and through the ages it becomes the most influential and rich clan by controlling the Uhim grounds with an iron fist, sharing it only by granting access licenses for steep prices and loyalty contracts. It comes to many conflicts over the many years of Nilfeheim history and several Clan wars are fought over the Uhim grounds. The Uhim reject the Elders decision that all Oceans should be free and it comes to new wars and fights. Around 450 years ago 5 the last Big Clan war occurs and after Uhim troops raze the Skallagrímsson Burg and kill many of the Skallagrímsson Clan, Egill used a Nuclear device to destroy the Uhim Burg after he hunted and killed every last Uhim. The Uhim grounds become open waters and the Circle of Elders declare that no open water on Nilfeheim should be declared the property of one Clan or group. The Eastern Clans who were associated or allied with the Uhim were declared enemies of the Clans of the West and it took almost 400 years to somewhat normalize the connections between East and West Clans. Rumors have it that one of the Black Clans is an invention of Uhim Survivors. *Uhim Clan Sigh was the Bear and Clan Colors were Brown on White. The Uhim Clan is not represented in the Cave of forgotten Clans nor is it represented in the Hall of Old Clans at the Halls of Hasvik. The Expressions : You are just like an Uhim, False as an Uhim, Crazy as an Uhim are terrible insults on Nilfeheim. *The Uhim Island is now called the Island of the Elders but there are no structures or actual meetings on that island now,it is called that way so no one claims it. 1 Not that there are many Official Nilfeheim records. The Keepers of Hasvik did some record keeping but far from accurate or consistent. Clans kept their own records and they usually got lost when a Clan died out. Some Clans changed the records to make them look good and others deleted passages where the Clan history was not favorable or glorious. 2 Heritage Class relies more on orally passed on legends and heroic deeds than actual records. 3 This feat is confirmed by Elkhart the First Keeper (as he treated Alriks wounds of that battle and notes that in his own records.Elkhart describes Alrik as the biggest and perhaps strongest man on Nilfeheim. Killing a Fangsnapper with a knife seems somewhat like an Olafson thing as Eric Olafson writes doing the same in his memoirs...at the age of 12 4 the Arks had a number of boats and small ships along 5 As seen from a 5050 standpoint Category:Nilfeheim Society